


Hidden Things

by FireStar17 (Kay_Winchester)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Insecurity, Internal Monologue, Loss of Trust, Self-Hatred, Thoughts of revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Winchester/pseuds/FireStar17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a double drabble on what M'gann could have been thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Things

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy

There was something going on, she just didn't know what.

M'gann was silent as Nightwing and KF suddenly stopped their conversation when she entered the room. The tell-tale signs of them hiding things showed directly on their face. Most people wouldn't have been able to tell they were covering for something, but she knew them. At least, she thought she did.

Ever since Artemis came back and then was killed, they'd been acting strangely. Conversations suddenly cut off when other people entered the room, sneaking off at late hours amongst others. She wanted to ask them about it, but couldn't bring herself to do so. No matter how long she'd been with them, she was still the outsider, the alien. She was the one that wasn't trusted completely, the one that was watched warily. She pretended she didn't hear the words of the newer members, but she did.

And really, she couldn't blame them. She was the one that broke that Krolotean's mind. But, that didn't mean it didn't hurt. That the abandoning her didn't hurt. But, she wouldn't let that stop her quest for answers. Artemis was her best friend.

So, she'd keep an eye out, and try to find out what was going on and maybe get her revenge for her friend.

This was war.


End file.
